Changed!
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: Kagamine Len dan Rin adalah saudara kembar, mereka sangat mirip walau mereka berbeda jenis kelamin, Rin adalah gadis tomboy yang pintar dalam hal olah raga, sedangkan Len pintar dalam akademik, dan sahabat mereka Hatsune Miku,suatu hari mereka menemukan sebuah batu aneh yang tidak sengaja Rin pecahkan, sebuah kejadian aneh menimpa mereka!/Gak bisa bikin summary/ Pair blm ditetapkan


***ngerangkak diam-diam* err… gak ada yang nyadar chalice mau kabur kan? *seketika muncul pisau yang nyaris mengenai chalice* EMAAAK DX ADA YANG MAU NGEBUNUH ANAK MU YANG IMUT INI DX *seketika para Reader muntah-muntah* **

**Reader : Multi-chap lagi? *megang parang***

**Chalice :GOMENANSAIII DDX HABISNYA IDE INI MUNCUL SAAT NGEBACA TULISAN RINTO DAN LENKA **

**Reader :*ngegolok Chalice***

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Chalice QwQ **

**Warning : GaJe, Genderbender, Lebay, abal, hancur, TYPO,Chalice masuk menjadi actor XDD #digaplok., EYD salah dieja, etc**

**Category : Fantasy, Family, Humor? Romance?.**

**~Happy Reading~**

* * *

terlihat di lapangan terdapat gadis berambut honey blonde yang menendang bola, kelihatannya cuman dia yang merupakan perempuan yang bermain bola di lapangan itu.

"GOOOOL!" pekik orang-orang yang menonton permainan bola itu.

"Rin-sama memang hebat!" pekik orang-orang disana, baik perempuan atau laki-laki.

"RIIIN-SAMAAAA!" pekik orang-orang disana sambil teriak kegirangan.

Gadis itu bernama Kagamine Rin, gadis yang pintar dalam semua cabang olah raga, gadis tomboy yang sangat kuat, walau begitu nilai akademiknya sangat kurang berbeda dengan saudara kembarnya.

'_Nee-san_ memang hebat' batin lelaki yang berwajah sama dengan Rin bangga atas kehebatan kakak kembarnya itu.

Pemuda itu bernama Kagamine Len, saudara kembar Rin yang pemalu dan tidak bisa dalam hal-hal non-akademik, berbeda dengan kembarannya, walau begitu nilai pelajarannya sangat bagus, berbeda dengan kakak kembarnya itu

Tanpa kedua kembaran itu sadari kalau kejadian aneh akan hadir di kehidupan mereka.

**Changed!**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**VOCALOID © YAMAHA AND CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA.**

**SWITCH BODY © KUROSHI CHALICE**

**WARNING : **

**GENDER BENT!**

**GAJE,**

**ABAL**

**TYPO**

Di lorong sekolah terdapat dua kembar bersurai honey blonde dan beriris biru langit yang cerah itu

"HEY! Rin-chaaan~~ Len-chaaan~~" terdengar seseorang perempuan memanggil dua kembaran itu.

Rin dan Len segera menolehkan kepala mereka ke sumber suara dan mendapati gadis bersurai teal diikat twintail itu sedang berlari kearah mereka sambil memegang tas nya yang bermotif daun bawang dan berwarna hijau percampuran biru itu.

"Ayo kita pulang bareng~" pekik Gadis teal yang dikenal sebagai Hatsune Miku itu.

Gadis itu memegang kedua tangan kembaran itu kanan dan kiri yang berate gadis itu ada di tengah-tengah dua kembaran itu.

Rin mengangguk setuju sedangkan Len mengangguk malu-malu.

"Tentu saja~ bukankah kita sudah biasa pulang bareng, Mi-chan?" Tanya Rin ceria

"Boleh saja, tapi…" ucapan Len menggantung.

"Tapi?" Tanya Miku dan Rin bersamaan kebingungan.

"Kau tahu kan kalau tidak boleh jalan bertiga?" Tanya Len "Katanya, yang ditengah akan mati" lanjutnya yang membuat aura disana menjadi dingin.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ti, Tidak… aku tidak percaya yang begituan" ucap Miku ketakutan, Miku langsung ganti posisi nya yang membuat Len berada ditengah-tengah.

"Hei! Kenapa aku ditengah?!" pekik Len kaget

"Hahahaha, Len dikelilingin perempuan~"ucap Rin riang, kepalanya berada di atas pundak kanan Len.

"Len, Kena _harem_~?" Tanya Miku sambil tertawa

"Hey! Itu bukan salahku kalau disini ada 2 cewe kanan dan kiri!" protes Len tidak terima.

Dan tiga orang itu segera berjalan pulang menuju rumah masing-masing yang kebetulan Miku adalah tetangga si kembar Kagamine itu.

"Oh ya, Rin, Len, kita ke hutan sebentar yuk!" pekik Miku yang membuat kedua temannya kebingungan.

"Hah? Ngapain?" Tanya Rin bingung.

"Kemarin aku menemukan sebuah danau yang indah, ayo kesana~" pekik Miku sambil menarik dua kembaran itu tanpa peduli mereka mau atau tidak

* * *

"Aneh, perasaan kemarin disini" gumam Miku heran

"Sudah, kalau tidak ada kita pulang saja" ucap Len.

"Tapi…"

Tanpa mereka ketahui Rin memegang sebuah batu aneh.

"Hei, ini batunya aneh, berbentuk bulat mengkilap, dan dia juga memantulkan bayangan kita kaya cermin" ucap Rin berjalan kearah kedua orang disana tanpa menyadari dibawah kakinya terdapat batu.

BRUK!

Yang membuatnya terjatuh dan melemparkan batu cermin itu kelantai yang membuatnya pecah.

"Aaaah!" pekik Rin kaget.

Tanpa mereka sadari disekitar mereka terdapat cahaya

"Batunya hancur, padahal itu unik sekali" gumam Rin depresi

"Sudahlah, aku juga tidak menemukan danau indah yang kemarin aku temui" ucap Miku ikutan depresi

"Lebih baik kita pulang saja, sudah mau malam" ucap Len sambil sweatdropped melihat tingkah kedua

Miku dan Rin mengangguk dan mereka segera berjalan pulang.

Tanpa mereka sadari sebuah seberkas cahaya mengikutin mereka.

* * *

"Sampai ketemu besok, Mii-chaaan!" pekik Rin senang sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Sampai ketemu besok" ucap Len sambil membuka gerbang rumah mereka.

"Sampai ketemu besok, Rin-chan, Len-chan~" pekik Miku senang sambil melambaikan tangannya dan membuka gerbang rumahnya yang kebetulan rumahnya ada di sebelah rumah kembaran itu.

Len dan Rin segera masuk kedalam rumah.

"_Tadaimaaa_~~" pekik Rin ceria

"_Tadaima_' ucap Len pelan.

"_Okaeri_, Rin, Len"ucap wanita berambut blonde kepada kedua anaknya.

"_Kaa-san! Kaa-san_! Hari ini masak apa?" Tanya Rin hyper aktif sambil berlari kedapur untuk melihat makanan yang dimasak ibu mereka, Kagamine Lily.

"Hahaha, cuman omelet" jawab Lily dan masuk kedalam dapur bersama Len yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Apakah ada rasa jeruk/Pisang?" Tanya Len dan Rin ababil yang membuat Lily sweatdropped

'Mana ada omelet rasa PISANG atau JERUK! Aku tidak masalah kalau Rin nanya seperti itu karena dia bodoh tapi kenapa kau ikut-ikutan, LEN?!' batin Lily berteriak histeris.

"Tidak, yang ada jus rasa jeruk dan pisang, Len, Rin" jawab Lily sambil tersenyum manis kepada kedua buah hatinya itu "Nah, kalian makan sana, pasti lapar" ucap Lily

Rin dan Len mengangguk, mereka segera makan di ruang makan yang tempatnya bergabung dengan dapur.

**Kincring~**

"Hmm?" Lily menoleh kekanan kekiri dengan wajah bingung

"perasaan aku mendengar suara kincringan" gumam Lily bingung.

"…"

* * *

"HUAHAHAHAHA! AKU MENANG MELAWAN ELIZABETH DALAM 20 MENIT! HUAHAHAHA!" pekik Rin bangga.

"_Nee-san_ hebat, aku menyelesaikannya saja butuh beberapa jam dan itupun kebanyakan game over" gumam Len takjub

Yah..sebagai author, Chalice juga tidak percaya Rin sehebat itu melawan Elizabeth…. Boro-boro sampai Elizabeth, lawan Yukiko aja kalah mulu sampai butuh banyak pakai moon stone (EYD dilanggar)

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah nge-hunt tapi kau terus kabur-kaburan melawan shadow dan tidak membuat Persona yang hebat, Len" ucap Rin sambil mematikan PS 2 nya lalu mengganti game yang ada di PS 2 tersebut dengan kaset yang lain.

"Ayo kita main berdua, Len~" ucap Rin sambil memasan kabel stik ke slot 2.

"Main sponge bob?" Tanya Len.

"Entahlah~" jawab Rin sambil tersenyum.

Terdengar sebuah lagu opening game tersebut yang membuat Len shock.

"Kita main Arcana heart!?" pekik Len kaget "Tapi aku tidak bisa main yang pertarungan seperti Tekken atau apa! Dan lagi semua charanya itu cewe!" protesnya

"Ini bukan tekken, Len. Jadi gak usah takut, bukannya cewe-cewe disana imut-imut~? Permainan pertarungan itu seru tau" tawa Rin

Len hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Rin, Len, ini sudah jam berapa, tidur sana" terdengar suara Lily di depan kamar.

"Oke, _kaa-san_!" pekik Rin senang, dia segera mematikan PS 2 nya dan membereskannya.

"Aku kekamar ku dulu ya, _Nee-san_" ucap Len dan dia segera keluar kamar Rin setelah melihat Rin mengangguk berati 'Ya'

Terlihat mereka lupa kejadian tentang danau yang hilang dan batu yang unik dan aneh itu.

* * *

"Len! Rin! Udah jam berapa ini?!" terdengar suara Lily dari ruang makan membangunkan Len yang sedang tertidur itu.

Len segera bangun dan menggosok matanya untuk menghilangkan kantuknya

"…"

"…"

"…"

Len merasa ada yang ganjil pada dirinya dan badannya

Kenapa dia merasa rambutnya jadi panjang? Dan lagi dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dadanya.

Len memegang dadanya, ada yang mengganjal, dia memegang rambutnya, dan merasa rambutnya menjadi panjang.

Len segera berlari ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamar nya itu, ia segera melihat ke cermin.

"!" dapat kita lihat dari wajahnya dia sangat kaget

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" pekiknya "AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN JADI PEREMPUAN!"

Chapter1 –end-

* * *

**GaJe? GaJe? Abal? Hancur? Multi-chapter? Pendek?**

**HUAHAHAHHAHA XDD YES! THIS IS GAJE, CHALICE GAK TAHU MAU KAYA GIMANA PROLOGUENYA JADI KAYA GINI HASILNYA :3 #dibunuh #kok hepi sih?**

**Shikuro? Dia OC Baru, salah satu dari sifat chalie (yang awalnya tujuh jadi 8) dia itu innerself lebih jelasnya :3**

**Dan chalice sudah menetapkan gaya penulisan A/N Chalie jadi begini :D setelah sekian lama Hiatus X3**

**Wokeh! Kok malah jadi Curcol ya? XD**

**Mind To review, Minna?**

**Gomenansai kalau gaje (_ _)**


End file.
